


heartless

by lqlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Elf Harry, Heartache, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vampire Niall Horan, Witch Louis Tomlinson, elf/witch relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqlouis/pseuds/lqlouis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is the most powerul witch of his time, and for the past decade he's been at Locien's side. Locien is a notorius dark elf, known - and feared - by every town. Louis doesn't mind. He also doesn't mind they're not soulmates. It has been 1,435 years of searching for his soulmate and finding no one. The only realistic conlusion is that soulmates are bullshit.Harry Styles is a light elf, happy to live in his peaceful town Orn M'ea. Like many others, he's obssesed with the idea of who his soulmate is and how wonderful love must be. His best friend is a vampire despite the famed rivalry between elves and vampires. Not only that sets Harry apart from his community: he has powers. Only dark elves are meant to have power. He tries his best to hide these complications, but after quite literally crashing into a broken Louis, his life changes forever.





	1. deceived

“Be wary of who you give your heart to.”

The witch’s face drops. His hands fall to his sides and the ceramic bowl shatters into pieces below his boots. Intricate designs turn to dust in seconds. 

The dagger in Locien’s hand flashes towards the other’s heart without warning. 

A quick phrase splits from Louis' lips and Locien is thrown backwards, crashing into one of the marble pillars of the room. Ice blue eyes look up in shook, radiating with the confusion. The error only takes a second to register in Louis' mind. 

“Locien?” Louis’ voice wavers. 

“I thought you wanted this,” the elf’s voice echoes in his head.  _ But he was going to kill me! _ Louis bites his lip, wringing his skinny hands as he shuffles a few steps towards his lover.  _ It was a part of the spell. How could I think such a thing? _

But that flash. He saw it for only a second before he reacted so terribly. Hatred, greed, lust, but no love; the starvation that can only be filled by power. 

“I am so sorry, you scared me. I was not expecting it,” Louis' voice fills with worry as he finally takes the last steps to help Locien up. He goes to pull Locien to his feet, but the elf pulls Louis down to kneel beside him on the ground. 

“Your hair looks lovely in the morning light you know,” he mutters, raising a hand to brush back a strand. Louis sighs, leaning his forehead onto the armor clad shoulder. “I understand you are terrified right now, but no one has ever held as much power as you. This is all that is left, and then you will return to live forever by my side.” 

“Forever,” Louis muses, “could never be long enough to spend with you.” Silence strays throughout the open chamber. Locien pulls Louis forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. There’s a force behind it - not the thrilling and passionate kind, more rough and uncaring. Not until today did Locien ever kiss him without a tenderness. Louis shakes this thought from his head. Locien loves him, and even though they may not be soulmates, he knows what he feels is true.  _ He is excited for our future, living together for the rest of eternity is a big thing.  _

Locien wraps his arms around Louis, one hand still clutching the dagger. “It is okay. I am ready,” Louis grows uncomfortable as Locien moves a hand between them. The tip of the dagger digs into Louis' chest. 

“I love you, darling.

“I lo-” Louis' voice cuts off with a sharp gasp, his eyes flicker wildly and his muscles go stiff. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat in effort to finish the words, but it remains. A few more spluttered gasps leave as he feels his robes growing soaked with his own lifeblood. Locien pulls his hand backwards and Louis groans as the dagger is removed, further injuring his chest. 

He slouches against the elf for support as darkness begins to paint his vision. Locien simply keeps his arms around the witch, not offering any words to comfort his dying love. Louis' attempted reply remains in his throat as his eyes finally flutter close and his breathing slows. Sharp pain previously in his chest fades away, dragging him with it, into oblivion.

Locien drops him to the ground. The elf can’t keep his grin off of his face as he reaches into the witch’s chest. His fist encloses around the heart, and he pulls it out.

He doesn’t bother with the blood spilling from his “lover’s” chest as he takes the bright heart to a table. With no hesitation he begins binding Louis' heart. Louis is the most powerful witch Locien has ever known, it would be a shame if he didn’t take the power so easily available by the false promise of love. 

He channels the power from the heart, more than he had foreseen, and feels it begin to rush into his own body. Of course the witch still has magic capabilities, but he will be weak for days. Even then it will take ages if he can even return to his previous strength. Locien moves to Louis, ensuring he will continue to live without his heart - at least until the  _ nigrum  _ spreads throughout all of the witch’s veins. 

Louis wakes long after Locien is done. The sky is dark, and from inside he can hear crickets chirping from outside. The river outside the window rushes peacefully. 

“Locien?” Louis tries, sitting up. His chest burns and his body aches from lying on the hard floor. 

Locien does nothing but clear his throat. He waits for Louis' eyes to adjust in the dark and finally see him. 

Louis' eyes begin to water as he stands himself up, pain shooting into his chest as if he’s being stabbed again and again and  _ again _ . “Locien? Are you going to help me?” Louis tries, desperate for a reply from the elf. The witch falls to his knees, his hands covering the open wound on his chest. Blood seeps out, adding to the liquid having already stained his clothes. “Have you put my heart back in? Why did you not close my chest?” 

Locien stands and approaches Louis. “My boy, do not mistake me for someone else.” 

Louis feels as if he’s sinking into the floor. A sob heaves out of his chest as he looks up to Locien. “What are you talking about?” 

“You are perhaps the strongest witch I have ever known - at least you were - but did you realize just how easy it is to manipulate you? It is saddening, really.” Louis screams in pain once Locien throws his heart onto the floor. It illuminates the room as it rolls towards him. “You trust too easy, you are now weak and without a heart.” 

“I will take my heart and leave you.” Louis' lip shakes as he tries his best to counter the elf. 

“You cannot leave me. I have control over your power, when I like I will drain your energy from your body and use it to my benefit. You will be left without an ounce of power. You can try and fight me now, but you will surely die from too much exertion, only to come back to life more weak than before.” Locien grabs Louis' heart from the floor, keeping it out of reach of the other. 

As the elf moves, Louis heaves himself off of the ground and stumbles to the window. Without looking back, he jumps out and splashes into the river below. A wave of defeat floods over him, and he blacks out as his body is carried down the river. 

Locien laughs, knowing the other won't make it far. 


	2. bleeding

Harry sighs to himself as he begins his walk into the woods. He’s been sent to look for a plant for the healers, but he doesn’t have it in him to focus. Birds sing in the trees overhead, and as he continues his walk the feeling of soft moss underneath his bare feet puts a smile on his face.

His smile drops as a scream of torment echoes throughout the trees

Harry freezes in place, unsure if he really did hear what he thinks. Once he hears another cry he propels himself forward. _Who’s in trouble?_ He’s been warned against dark elves throughout all of his 203 years, and he’s learned to hide his powers in fear of accusation of being evil, but until this moment he has never encountered one.

Before he can think to stop, a slightly smaller body collides with his. His breath catches as he falls backwards, watching the other fall to the ground as well.   
“Hide,” the other hisses, his eyes wide as he looks to Harry.

Harry scrambles to the thick bush, watching as the other stays on the ground in the small clearing. It’s then that Harry notices his blood soaked shirt.

“Oh Louis, you have no need to run from me,” another voice sighs. A tall elf steps into the clearing. He looks down to the boy with a sneer on his face. “You can not save yourself, do not bother trying.”

“You, Locien, are nothing but cruel hearted,” the boy, _Louis,_ spits.

“I may be cruel hearted, but you don’t even have your heart. I have defeated you, I have broken and stolen parts of you. I have ruined every aspect of your life.”

Harry looks to the elf standing in front of the boy. A dark smirk is growing on his lips and a glowing object is in his hand. It looks to be the other’s heart, and the dim glow of it clues Harry in on the fact that it must’ve been torn out recently. The sight of it sends a rock to the pit of his stomach.

What has Locien done?

Harry watches in horror as Locien’s fingers curl around the pure heart. Louis grits his teeth and a loud groan of torment splits his lips, his fist pounds the ground as he rests his forehead to the dirt and grass.

Harry exhales in relief once Locien’s grip loosens on the boy’s heart, but Harry can tell he’s far from done. _How do I stop him?_

It’s hard to keep himself from jumping into the clearing, but he resists. Once he jumps in, what will he do? It’s not as if he has much control over his power, he’s always been weak, and this supposedly dark elf’s powers exceeds Harry's by far.

Harry bites his lip when Louis yells out again, one hand uselessly clutching his injured chest. “Just kill me already if that is your intent.”

Instead of laughing Locien grins, a grin dripping of sickness that can only be described as malevolent. “Darling, I do not want you dead. I had an intention when making you immortal, .”

“You did not love me even when you made me immortal?” Louis glares at the elf before him. “Lle naa y' dhaeraow.”

“Oh yes, I _am_ a traitor.” Locien smiles. “And I am going to torture you, I will _hurt_ you beyond belief.” Locien takes slow steps forward, his thumb now digging deeply into Louis' heart. “You will experience pain to the point where it will be a mere comfort, an everyday amenity if you will.” Harry's breath catches in his throat as Louis' body _fully_ collapses to the floor, his eyes now scrunched shut. “You will regret ever considering that I loved you, that I wanted you,” Locien continues, sneering at Louis' weakness as he brings his other hand to Louis' heart. Both hands begin to squeeze, and Harry's heartbeat pounds faster.

Harry will never be able to describe what comes over him as he runs out of his hiding place and into the clearing, yelling for Locien to stop. Unsurprisingly, once he processes that he’s face to face with Locien, he understands how bad of an idea it is.

“And who are you?” Locien chuckles, “what are you going to do to stop me?” Locien prods when Harry doesn’t answer.

“I, um, I will report you to the high council,” Harry threatens with a shaky voice, attempting to keep from allowing fear to take over his body.

Locien shakes his head at the fellow elf, leaning menacingly towards him. “Why would you begin to fathom that I am afraid of the high council, do you not see what I have done to this witch?” He raises Louis' heart, displaying it with a proud ambiance. Harry's breath levels as he realizes Locien’s grip is lax.

“I do-”

Louis stops the conversation and throws his hands towards Locien, successfully casting a spell.

Locien’s eyes widen before he’s sent flying back. Satisfaction spreads through Harry as he realizes Locien will slam into the tree behind him, however, Harry's hopes fall short. With the snap of his fingers the elf is able to disappear into nothingness, relieving himself from the situation.

Harry turns to face Louis, finding him sitting up on his knees. Louis looks disheveled as his breathing turns heavy. “Are you alright?” Harry hurries to him, hunching down to be level with the witch.

“Does it appear that way to you?” Louis moves away from Harry's outstretched arm. “Please leave, I will recover fine on my own.”

Harry shakes his head, unsure what to do as he observes the weak witch. “I do not believe that is true.” He smiles lightly, however, his smile dissipates as Louis' eyes roll back and he falls forward. Harry catches the witch before his upper body hits the dirt.

_What do I do now?_

Harry notices the growing patch of dark red blood on Louis’ chest. The fabric is torn to reveal similar stains streaming across his skin.

It doesn’t take more than a second for Harry to decide getting Louis to safety is most important. It’s helpful that the witch seems to be a whole head smaller than him, light enough for Harry to easily pick up his dead weight. With a moment of hesitation Harry stands, concerned he will hurt the witch, only to take a step forward and nearly trip.

The witches’ robes cascade down too far, catching underneath the elf’s feet. Harry sighs as he gently lowers Louis to the ground, attempting to hurry in case Locien decides to return.

There are peaceful witches that live amongst Harry and his fellow elves, their village is quite small yet it’s important. The witches serve on protective duties, they make sure to keep the dark elves out and a few heal the injured, along with the healers. The healers are the elves with the ability to draw energy from nature and perform healing spells, it’s not much power but it’s enough.  

Any other elf with power is considered evil. No questions are asked the moment any elf other than a healer performs magic, they are cast out. Throughout history, it’s been proven only dark elves have magical capabilities. Harry knows he’s not evil, and that’s why he keeps his abilities hidden from others.

Harry gently peels the brown cape off of Louis' shoulders, careful so he doesn’t touch or disturb the injured chest. He tears off a strip of Louis' cape, hoping he doesn’t mind the torn fabric, and wraps it around the witch's chest. He secures it tightly before folding the rest up, keeping one hand on Louis, he stores the ruined clothing in a small knapsack he always carries with him. He removes the dagger from Louis' waistband, so it will not cause any grief while he’s being carried.

He picks Louis up, as slowly as ever, and makes sure to keep a grip on the bottom of Louis' robes. With a deep breath he steps back into the thick forest, anxious to return to his community and save the witch in his arms.

 


	3. saved

Harry hurries to the gate, gaining the attention of one of the guardian witches. “What has happened?” The guard inquires, looking over Louis' injured and unconscious body.

“There was a dark elf. I have never seen a dark elf before but this one was  _ strong _ .” Harry informs the witch quickly, walking through the entrance of his village. “He had already ripped this witch’s heart out. When I found them, he was torturing the witch.”

The other witch’s eyes widen as he processes Harry's words. “How is he alive?” He inquires, gesturing to Louis. 

“I believe I heard he was made immortal.” Harry supplies, smiling a thanks as the other witch helps him ascend to the tree house intended for healing.

The guardian witch hesitantly returns to his post once Harry enters the tree house. A female healer runs to Harry and guides him to a separate tree house, smaller and connected to the main tree house. Harry lays Louis down on the cot, stepping out of the way as a male healer hurries in. 

“What happened to him?” The male healer unties the strip of fabric Harry put around Louis and rips the top half of Louis' robes open, assessing the bloodied and torn skin. 

“A powerful elf tore his heart out.” Harry whispers, shocked by the depth of Louis' injury; the bareness of his chest makes the wound much more bold. “He never returned the witch’s heart.”

The healers nod at the information, cleaning the bloodied skin so they can clearly look at the wound. Harry doesn’t know what to do with himself as he watches, drowning in worry for the witch. It doesn’t matter that he has no idea who Louis really is, all he knows is that he cares. 

“The two top ribs are completely shattered,” the female healer communicates, “his chest plate and a few of the other ribs are fractured.” They continue to feel along Louis' skin, wiping at the blood that they can. 

“I believe his shoulder is dislocated,” the other healer speaks up, gently moving the shoulders of Louis' robes down. 

“Before we fix that, get linen for his chest.” The other healer demands. “He has some serious bleeding, even if he is immortal we need to stop it now. He could die and lose most of his strength once he wakes.”

As the male healer turns he notices Harry, with a concerned look on his face he hurries to him. “I did not know you were still here.” The healer ushers him out of the tree house, Harry resists but gives up quickly. “Go report this incident to the high council, return later and maybe you can visit him.”

Harry swallows thickly, opening his mouth to say thanks, he falters. The male healer has already returned to Louis, leaving Harry alone in the large tree house. Harry begins to descend, ignoring the odd looks other elves give him. He knows it would be wise to change his clothing - the blood on his chest plate and cloak must not look good - but he continues. 

In all of his 203 years he’s never seen anything like that. He’s never seen someone in so much pain, and he’s never seen an injury so serious. Harry draws in a shaky breath as he nears the house of the high order. 

There aren’t many buildings in the village of Orn Me'a, most elves reside in tree houses, like Harry. However, the guardian elves and witches live in buildings, as well as the elves with commanding positions - the high council. 

The doors are made of heavy dark oak, and the walls pale river stones. He pushes the doors open and they slide silently forward. The front hall is full of tapestries and artifacts, various doors branching off. Other people move quietly. The place holds an air of authority and power. Without blinking he moves past the staring faces of fellow elves. One door is set dead center across the hall. Pushing into that room he comes to face a raised row of chairs.

All heads turn towards him and he steps forward. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he bows his head.

“Council. There has been an incident.” One of them waves their hand slightly, gesturing for Harry to continue. His eyes flick towards the witches in the room before returning his eye to the council. “There was a witch, Louis, who almost died at the hands of a dark elf.”

The witches in the room begin to whisper to each other, their faces hold an anxious expression and their quiet tone is urgent. Harry doesn’t know what to do as the high council takes in his appearance. 

“Did you keep this Louis from dying?” Liam, the head of the witches, questions Harry in an authoritative tone. Liam clears his throat impatiently when Harry doesn’t reply.

“I believe so, but that is beyond the point.” Harry furrows his eyebrows. “The witch is unconscious and without a heart, we must go after Locien!”

“We do not have to do anything,” Liam raises his eyebrows, surprised by Harry's reply. “The most important thing right now is that you receive your mark.” The more he stares into Harry's eyes the more Harry regrets speaking so much. “If this witch is not from our village and is not a guardian, then you are our first concern.”

Harry nods immediately, swallowing any protest trying to fight its way out. 

“I am sorry to interrupt,” a witch steps forward, bowing her head respectively to Liam and the high council before addressing Harry, “but are you speaking of Louis, as in the witch close with Locien?”

Harry looks to Liam before realizing he’s meant to answer the witch. “Until today I had never known Locien, but he is the one who tore Louis' heart out.”

The witch’s eyes widen before she nods in understanding. “Liam, I do believe this witch is responsible for quite a bit of evil doing.”

Liam nods, taking a moment to think before turning to Harry. “You and I will go to Louis and you will receive your mark now for saving him, then we will talk to him together. I imagine he will be more cooperative if the one who saved him is present.”

Harry smiles a thanks, unsure what to think as worry for Louis settles into him. _ What has Louis done? What will happen to him? _

Liam walks to Harry and escorts him from the room, silently walking with him outside and to the healer’s treehouses. Soon enough Harry finds himself where he was merely ten minutes ago, except now he’s not carrying Louis, he’s beside Liam. A man of high power who could punish Louis for whatever he may be responsible for, a man who could ruin Louis in the name of doing what’s right. But Harry is intuitive, and he knows Louis isn’t evil. He saw how pure Louis' heart was, even when it was clutched in Locien’s white hands.

A healer walks into the room where Harry and Liam are standing, when he sees Liam he bows his head. “What do you need, Liam?” 

“Is the witch that just arrived awake? Or able to talk with Harry and I?” The healer now looks to Harry, as if just realizing he’s there. 

The healer looks shocked at the suggestion. “No. He is still unconscious, but in stable condition. I can notify you if he wakes up.”

Harry's heart skips a beat.  _ If he wakes up.  _

“I am sorry, Harry, looks like you will have to wait to receive your mark.” Liam's apology is faint in Harry's ears. 

“Sorry he was not awake.” The healer speaks to the two, smiling once Liam assures the healer it is beyond his power to control.

As the two begin to exchange goodbyes a panicked feeling floods Harry. “Can I see him?” He blurts, biting his lip nervously as the two turn to him. 

“I do not see why not…” The healer furrows his eyebrows, looking to Liam to see if a contradiction has been raised. There’s nothing. “Follow me then. Stay as long as you would like, but we ask you d not touch him. If he wakes, please alert someone as soon as you can. We want to make sure he remains calm and still.” The healer speaks back to Harry as he enters the room, pointing out a chair Harry can sit in. 

Once the healer leaves the room Harry turns his attention to Louis. His face is pale, slightly tensed with the agony his body is experiencing. His eyes flicker restlessly below heavy lids and his shoulder is badly discolored. Sweat is prominent on his forehead and a bandage is wrapped tightly around his blood stained chest, a thin sheet covers him, but it may as well be a thick blanket. The room reeks of strong salves, and the air seems tainted by the scene.

“You look so weak.” Harry mutters, feeling as if his heart is seizing at the sight. He gently takes one of Louis' hands in his own, offering support in one of the only ways possible. 

Harry barely knows the witch, but there’s something about him. Harry has been pulled in from the mere words they exchanged and knows this witch will be worth saving. 

Harry reaches to grab Louis’ hand. The elf is more cautious than necessary, but none of that matters once Louis’ rough skin touches his soft hand. 

“I will get your heart back and I will prove you innocent. Locien has not seen the last of me.” Harry tells the unconscious witch, his voice so firm and sure, but he is nothing compared to the power Locien contained. How he could even hope to complete the task is beyond comprehension. A sudden wave of guilt washes over him as he looks over Louis' still form. “If only I had been quicker. I could have stopped this.” He whispers hoarsely, eyes shifting down to his feet to avoid looking at the damage. 

The fevered hand, held in his own, twitches lightly as the witch rests, but Harry thinks nothing of it given the situation. Leaning back on his seat, he lets his head drop onto the backing of the chair, resting silently and watchful over Louis.

 


	4. hiding

Louis wakes slowly. His breathing grows shallow as the pain in his chest eclipses his mind. He opens his eyes, wincing as he slides a bit on the bed. He slowly turns his head to the side, jumping as he registers the weight of another hand in his own. 

He moves his hand away, looking to the sleeping elf beside his bed. Louis sits up, momentarily disregarding his sharp pain as he moves away from the figure. He sets one foot on the ground, heavily leaning back on his hands as he prepares to stand. 

He chances one more look at the elf, realizing he recognizes him as the one that saved him. It’s tempting to lay back down and assume he’s safe here, but after Locien, Louis doesn’t particularly trust his instincts. 

One of his hands ghosting over his chest as he mutters a simple spell to block the pain. The pain subsides for a second, but it returns as harsh as before, this time a wave of exhaustion floods over him in accompaniment.  He gulps, counting before he gradually stands up right. Once he’s standing he keeps one hand on the bed, trying to figure out what to do whenever he leaves wherever  _ here  _ is. 

Despite the negative reaction last time he used his magic, he tries again. This time different words are muttered to serve as support, meaning to keep him from being taken over by his light headed feeling and collapsing to the ground. He feels the energy in his body begin to seep out, like water slowly finding it’s way out of a sponge, but despite it, the magic does its job. 

He takes his steps one at a time, stopping once he’s halfway to the doorway. He looks back to the elf,  _ I do not even know his name _ , he shakes his head in an effort to rid of his thoughts and focus on the task at hand.  _ I’m going to need a weapon if I leave,  _ he thinks, looking to the elf’s knapsack.  _ Surely there must be something in there.  _

Louis stumbles his way over, cursing under his breath as the pain continues to infect his body. He grabs the elf’s knapsack, deciding against taking the other’s bow and arrow - Louis prefers his magic or a weapon that can be used at a close range. A smile lights up his face as he finds his dagger, shoved tightly in the bag beside his cape. He frowns soon after as his eyes fall upon the tear in his cape, deciding against taking it. 

He tucks his dagger into the waistband of the pants the healers put on him.  _ My robes must be a bloody mess _ . He’s left without a shirt, instead linen is wrapped tightly around his aching chest. He turns to go, clenching his fists tightly as pain shoots through him. 

Behind him, Harry stirs slightly, but Louis doesn’t notice. He continues to walk slowly, stopping every few seconds to compose himself and attempt to mutter a spell. However, his magic is too weak to mask all of his pain. 

Harry's eyes slowly open, and his neck is stiff. He looks up, almost forgetting why he fell asleep sitting up in a chair, but as his eyes meet the back of a staggering Louis, everything floods back to him. 

Harry stands quickly, hurrying to Louis' side. “Do you have any idea how serious your injuries are? You need to lay down.” Harry's words stumble over one another as he speaks. “I am Harry by the way, the one that brought you here.”

“Let me leave,” Louis growls, heaving a sigh as he tries to quicken his steps. Once he reaches the doorway he rests against it, looking to the elf with a frown. “Why bother caring?”

“Because, everyone deserves to live.” Harry mutters, he tries to step closer, but as Louis takes a step back in return Harry stops. 

Louis practically spits at that, “I’m stuck alive  _ forever _ , you have no need to worry.”

“I mean, everyone deserves to live happily.” Harry frowns, looking to Louis with eyes full of sympathy. Louis hates it. 

He says nothing before turning his back to Harry, leaning against the wall as he weakly walks.

“Louis, I can not let you leave.” Harry calls and grabs Louis' arm. His brow furrows as Louis winces at the slight contact. The witch glances up at the elf again, his eyes hardening as he tries to shrug off Harry's hand. 

“ _ Noli me tangere, _ ” He says softly, cursing as  _ more  _ energy flees his body. 

Harry is sent stumbling back into the doorframe, his head colliding harshly with the edge of the wood. Louis glances over his unconscious form crumpled on the ground before averting his eyes and hardening his gaze. Louis takes the moment to allow himself multiple deep breaths, fighting to keep his droopy eyelids from closing. 

Every bone in his body screams for him to stop and get rest, to just lay down and let the exhaustion overtake him, but he still pushes forward. Some wild, instinctive need to get away from this place keeps him from stopping.

Outside, the sky is dark and the moon is absent. Louis feels a bit better under the cover of the night as he descends the tree house, wearily looking around for any beings. He walks as quick as he can to the large trees in front of the wooden wall that borders the town, staying behind the trunks he remains focused on the main pathway in the town. Tree houses stay silent above him, and the few buildings he sees are dark. Few guardian witches are positioned throughout the town, but they don’t hear him or see him.  

He begins to slow his walk, the minimal adrenaline he got from running away fades.  _ Locien can not get into this town, it must be protected _ .

Louis eyes a soft patch of grass behind a large tree trunk. Bushes and plant life line the large wall and come in close to the tree, making it look just  _ barely  _ closed off. It’s not much, but enough so Louis may feel safe. 

Even if the grass isn’t as good as a cot, Louis can’t resist collapsing to the ground. He practically melts once he’s laying down, and he finally gives up on trying to beat the agony he feels. 


	5. secured

“Harry?” An anxious voice questions. It’s faint and far away, so Harry allows himself to try to sleep again. He grows frustrated as a hand grabs his shoulder, roughly shaking him to consciousness. “Harry, wake up.” The voice is loud and clear this time, finally registering in Harry's mind. 

“What do you want?” Harry asks, sitting up he puts his hand on his head,  _ why does my head hurt so much? _

“I came to guard the witch, Louis.” Speaks an elf, fidgeting as he talks. “I found you passed out, and Louis gone.” 

Harry blinks slowly, remembering everything all at once. “We need to find Louis, he may be hurt. Even more than before.” Harry hurries to stand up, trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of his head, but he still stumbles.  _ Louis' pain is a thousand times worse, my head is nothing.  _

“Are you sure you are oka-”

“I am fine,” Harry snaps, pushing past the elf that seems to be Harry's age, around 200. Maybe a little more. “You alert the council and everyone you can, I will be searching right away.”

“Is he not a dangerous criminal?” The small elf questions with a shaky voice as he follows Harry. 

Harry rolls his eyes, descending the tree house quickly. “Do not make assumptions from rumors, I can assure you his heart is pure.” With that he runs to the center of the town, looking around in thought. 

It’s not as if Harry believes Louis is evil, but with Louis' injured state Harry's sure he could seriously hurt someone in self defense. He doesn’t seem the type to like captivity. It’s up to Harry to find him - if someone else gets hurt it’ll be even more difficult to prove Louis' innocence. 

Harry's eyes catch on the treehouses bordering the town, and the bush behind them. 

Without hesitation Harry runs to the trunks, his walking turns silent as he continues further in. Within a minute of walking, Harry hears small whimpers. 

Harry stumbles out of the bush, caught off guard as he falls onto a soft patch of grass. Louis sits against a tree, tightly hugging his knees to his chest. When he looks up his eyes are watery and his face is red. A sigh of annoyance leaves his mouth as he sees Harry, looking back down Louis tries to hide the fact he’d been crying. 

“Hello,” Harry tries, sitting himself up he stays a good two feet away from Louis. 

“Just leave,  _ elf _ .” Louis spits the word like it’s poison, wiping at his eyes before looking up to Harry again. Harry stays sitting and crosses his legs, quirking his head to the side. His focus remains on Louis. “Will you just leave me alone?” Louis tries again, sounding desperate despite his attempt to be intimidating, “I said go, I do not need another elf betraying me.”

Harry frowns at that. “I will not betray you, I will help you.” 

Louis scoffs, shaking his head he disregards how a small sob slips past his lips. “You do not understand anything. You must be young and incredibly naive to think I will trust you, or that you can even begin to help me.”

“I am 203, that is not very young. Plus, people say I am smart for my age.” Harry protests, pouting his lip. 

“I am 1,445 years old. You are a child.”

Harry shakes his head. “If I were 100 or younger, yes I would be a child. But I am not.” Louis doesn’t reply, he simply lets his head rest against the tree. “You know, they are looking for you.” Harry starts, chewing on his lip. “They all think you are evil, but I know you are not. I can help you hide until you are better.” 

“I can fend for myself.” Louis eventually replies, trying to keep his gaze hard as he looks to Harry. Louis finds it difficult to keep up his cruel facade as he meets the wide green eyes. 

Harry shakes his head. “You can barely walk. Against a town of elves, protected by witches, you will not be able to fend for yourself.”

“ _ Irrumabo. _ ”

Harry giggles lightly, putting both of his hands over his mouth once Louis looks to him. “Did you just laugh because I cursed?” Louis asks Harry with a bewildered look on his face, grinning lightly. 

Harry shrugs. Silence falls between the two, and Harry knows they should get Louis properly hidden before they are found, but he can’t bring bring himself to force Louis to exert more energy. Just one glance at his face gives away how weak he really is.

Louis releases a sharp breath, moving a hand to rest over his chest. He shakes his head at Harry's worried look, trying to say that he’s okay. Harry frowns but doesn’t do anything.

However, as Louis gasps and leans forward to the ground, tightening his fist, Harry hurries to scoot over. 

“Louis, what is happening?” Harry asks, worry flooding into him as Louis looks to him with red cheeks and new tears trailing down his face. “Louis, what is going on?” He tries again, kneeling next to the witch.

“My chest,” He gasps out, as his chest constricts a shout escapes from his mouth. 

“Louis, I know it hurts but you need to stay quiet.” Harry whispers. “Please, they will find you. They can not find you.”

Louis sobs. “You can go, just go. I will find a way to handle it.” His voice wavers as he looks away from Harry

Harry rolls his eyes, snapping. “For once, Louis, accept my help.”

“I do not need yo-” Louis' words are cut off by his own cry. He rolls so he’s on his back, fist hitting the ground.

“Louis, I am not leaving.” He mumbles, running his hand through his long hair.

Louis doesn’t reply, only shakes his head wildly as his body spasms with pain, “I - I think that Loc-” but his words are cut off with heavy gasp, bringing more tears to his eyes. 

“That Locien is messing with your heart?” Harry tries to finish. Louis nods his head for yes, not bothering with speaking at this point. “Here, squeeze my hand and focus solely on that. Nothing else.”

Louis doesn’t do anything for a second, but after hesitating he blindly reaches out for Harry's hand. He grips it tightly, squeezing as hard as his weak body can muster. “I still dislike you.” He breathes out through gritted teeth, keeping his eyes shut tight he ignores Harry's small chuckle. 

For what feels like hours, Harry remains at Louis' side. The feeling of helplessness grows more and more as he can do nothing but watch Louis try to keep his struggle quiet. However, a sense of relief floods over Harry as Louis' whimpers begin to fade, and his tears stop running. Louis releases Harry's hand without another word. He lightly rests both of his hands on his chest and stays still, deep breaths filtering in and out as he wills his body to calm down. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asks once Louis opens his eyes and begins to sit up, blinking slowly. 

“I guess.” Louis replies, staying quiet as Harry helps him up. 

“We will go to my treehouse, you can rest up there and then we will figure out what to do.” Harry whispers to Louis as they walk, peering out into the town. The sun is beginning to rise, giving everything the dim glow of dawn, but enough to where they can still sneak around. Harry stays near the bush and trunks, reaching his tree within a minute. He apologizes as he tells Louis to hurry, worried to death they’ll be caught. 

“Come this way.” He ushers Louis out of the main room, into a smaller room with a cot. Books line the shelves and different plant life are potted throughout. Louis smiles at the cozy room, nodding once Harry gestures towards his cot. 

“Thank you.” Louis whispers after he sits on the cot, unsure what to do or say once he looks up to the elf before him. 

“You are welcome.” He happily replies, reaching under the cot to grab another blanket for Louis. “In case you get cold, this will be on the end of the bed.” Harry informs him, setting it down he looks to Louis, waiting for a reply. 

Louis stays quiet, merely nodding his head as he lays himself down. He winces multiple times, biting his lip in pain once he’s finally laying. Harry frowns, wanting to help, but he knows he can’t do anything.

“I am going to go into town to tell them I could not find you, then I am going to contact a friend. He may know how to help you.”

Louis nods dismissively, turning the best he can to face the wall. Harry stands where he is for a few more seconds, eyes remaining on Louis before he reluctantly leaves the room. 

It doesn’t take Harry long to find another elf in the town, he informs them he couldn’t find Louis. Once they acknowledge him and head off to tell Liam, Harry hurries to grab the turquoise ring from his treehouse. 

Harry trains his mind on the vampire. With the ring serving as nothing more than a focal point, all the two have to do is concentrate on the other and they will know the other needs to talk.  The worried elf taps his foot as he awaits a reply. ‘ _ I am busy right now, what do you need?’  _ Harry is so relieved when he hears the voice he doesn’t care about the impatient tone. 

_ ‘I need help, I do not think anyone else can help me but you.’  _ Harry speaks quickly, which is beyond out of character for him. 

_ ‘Are you in trouble?’  _ The other’s voice grows from impatient to worried within a matter of seconds. 

_ ‘No.’  _ He answers, not wanting to worry anyone,  _ ‘Well, not yet. I need to help someone who is.’ _

_ ‘What have they done? Who are they?’ _

_ ‘Right now it does not matter, please come here and I can explain everything in person.’ _

_ ‘You know I will have to wait until nightfall.’  _ The voice tentatively reminds Harry. 

_ ‘Yes, I know that.’  _ Harry grins as he rolls his eyes, ‘ _ I may fall asleep, but I will be ready when you arrive at sunset.’ _

_ ‘See you fairly soon, Haz.’ _

_ ‘Bye Niall, thank you.’ _


End file.
